Agent:Jada
by AJJary
Summary: It had been three years since she had come to her sense and took her finger off the trigger. Now she was an agent of SHEILD tasked with looking after and getting information from the trickster god Loki. But both hold a secret that forces them into hiding and loses her her job as his protector.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I know I have been uberly inactive and that this is undoubtedly not the one you wanted but it's the one you're getting. The reason I am posting this is because I got inspired and decided to write it down. I do however hope you enjoy this, and word before further reading, this is set in an alternate one to the one that I just wrote with Kaina.**

Loki had been stripped of his magic and placed under arrest in SHEILD head quarters, both Thor and Nick deciding that he was too dangerous to take back to Asgard. They had placed him in a high security prison cell, deep within the Triskelion. Only a few people were allowed to look after him, and only one had ever gotten anything of use out of him.

She walked up to the retinal scanner and the door buzzed open, taking her first shift with Loki since she had joined the agency. She looked around before pausing and smiling as she walked slowly towards the cell which held him. He stood up and glanced at her, taking in the way she held herself, noting the difference between her and the other people that had attempted to form a weak bond with him. She walked towards him slowly, knowing that the time was her's to waste.

"What do you want wench?" he spat, trying not to cross his arms as she circled around his cell, treating him much like her prey. Well two can play at that game. He followed her, turning his body to avoid showing her his back. She simply smiled and watched him with dark brown eyes as she came back to the front of the cell.

"My name is Jada Fury, I am supposed to be looking after you. I do not see how I can do that whilst you are stuck in a cage-"

"It is not a cage-"

"You have thought it a cage before now. As I was saying, I'm your new watcher as assigned by the big man himself. I would much rather sit and talk with you but it seems that you apparently can't be trusted with civilians."

"Are you saying that you would rather sit and have tea and chat, than look after me? You are not scared of me?"

She scoffed and laced the fingers of her hands together in front of her.

"Personally I would prefer coffee over tea. And scared? You are in a cell in one of the most protected buildings in the world, of course I am scared. Just not of you."

Loki raised his fist and slammed it against the cell wall, hoping to elicit a jump, instead she stood stock still, an eyebrow raising up.

"Why are you not scared of me?" he yelled as the cell wall heated up and sent a charge through his arm, he withdrew it sharply.

"Mainly because I have seen worse, I have done worse. Also I know that you have been stripped of your powers and are functionally mortal."

"I killed eighty people in two days." he yelled back, this time she did flinch.

"Everyone has bad days, especially when you have been brainwashed to do nothing else." her eyes widened as he raised an eyebrow. She turned on her heel and retreated to the computer at the entrance to the room. She swiped her wrist as a scanner popped out of the desk and stared at the screen before standing up and turning back to face him, her brown hair falling over her shoulder.

"What, did my buffoon brother said you a letter?" Loki asked with a smug smirk as he crossed his arms.

"For starters it was an email, secondly it wasn't Thor, it was Tony reminding me to give you a good ringing out for information."

"Like that will happen, you have only just started at this job, you have no idea who I am. You have nothing to start from."

She smiled sweetly and crossed her arms before speaking.

"You're wrong. I know everything about you. You are Loki Laufeyson, raised by Odin the Allfather and Frigga after being found on Joutenheim having been left for dead after your father left you. You were raised to believe that you were an Asgardian through and through, only finding out your true heritage after a plan gone wrong. You had Thor kicked out due to the pitiful attempt at becoming king at your brothers coronation. You are the norse god of mischeif and deception, hence why no one trusts you. You fell into the darkness after letting go, getting taken in by the Chitaru and promptly mind washed and moulded into the perfect bait. I know everything about you Loki."

Loki was silent for a second before he started to laugh, turning his back on her.

"Why does everyone think that I was brainwashed, why does everyone think me unworthy of such deeds?" he yelled, his voice cracking.

"Who do you think you are, rattling of facts about me like you have read it in a book? Like you know me? Oi, wench I am talking to you!" he span around and Jada could see the way his eyes swam in the light.

"The things you did, killing eighty people, it doesn't fit your previous MO. You had motive to do what you did on Asgard, but to attack earth, that was not you. Was it?"

"What if it had been me? What if it had been me and not them?" He asked as his features froze over, all emotion vanishing. Jada uncrossed her arms and put her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

"If it had been you in control? Less people would have died in that span of time. You killed, what eighty people in two days, you would have killed perhaps thirteen, maybe less if it had been you. First you would have killed Jane and Darcy, this would have alerted the Avengers as to where you were, you would then kill them. By then Thor would have noticed who was missing and would have come to find you, you would use the fact that he was incensed by the death of Jane and use your superior intelligence to beat him." she said, looking him dead in the eye.

Slowly he smiled, a sincere smile as he realised that she was right.

"You are right, how did you figure that out?"

"Does it intrigue you?" she asked, her voice going higher at the end of the sentence. He nodded as she smiled.

"I spent a lot of time with your brother during your trial. Which is still being held by the way."

Loki raised an eyebrow and stood up straight, brushing down his clothes as he sent a quick glance at the door. Jada glanced at him then looked at the reflection by her shoulder before turning with a small smile.

"Hey Tony." she said as she walked past him and swiped her wrist over the screen, closing it immediately. Tony looked Loki up and down cautiously before Loki spoke.

"You know, I never did get that drink."

"Yeah, maybe when you have been proven innocent then we'll talk drinks." he replied as Jada scanned her eye to leave, going up a set of stairs before stopping the elevator with her arm. She got in and leant against the open doors button until Tony stepped inside.

"That guy gives me the creeps, he seems sort of nice but he has that vibe of unhampered insanity." he said with a glance at Jada who rolled her eyes.

"He's like you, just with less caffeine and even less sleep." she replied with a grin. Tony looked over at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

"You have never seen yourself with no caffeine have you?"

Tony shook his head as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Everyone inside turned to look at them as they took their seats. Tony took the seat nearest the window whilst Jada took the seat next to Nick.

"How's it going?" Tony asked as he put his feet up on the table.

"We're still needing more evidence for his case." Natasha replied with a straight face.

"I've got that."

The people at the table turned to look at her.

"Well, some of it. Tony can you do the tech thing that means that I can project what I recorded earlier?"

Tony rolled his eyes and took his feet off the table, drawing a circle in the centre before gesturing for her to scan her wrist. She leant forwards and did so, a recording of their voices started to play making her wince.

"Sorry I really don't like the sound of my own voice. But anyway, as you can here he admits to being brainwashed."

"How can we be sure that he wasn't lying?" Natasha asked from across the table.

"He openly admitted that he was brainwashed."

"How do you know he wasn't lying, he's the god of lying."

"No, he's the god of mischief, lying just falls under the term. Besides he was nearly crying because of something I had said, people tend not to lie when their emotions are that unstable. Mainly because he could easily be betrayed by his own voice."

"So you are saying that he just admitted to having been brainwashed?" Nick said drawing their attention.

"Yes, I am."

"Being brainwashed doesn't excuse his actions."

Jada turned from Nick to look at Natasha.

"Of all the people in the room, it is you that says it. Really Natasha?"

"He killed eighty people." Natasha replied leaning on her elbows

"A fact which people seem to enjoy throwing around. How many have you killed in two days, Natasha?"

The red head sat up straighter, green eyes burning a hole in the other girls head.

"What does it matter? I am not that person anymore."

"Neither is Loki, look we've all had bad days, the worst are when they were once called good days, and what you just said Natasha proved my point. Lot-"

"Enough. Jada be quiet, you're digging yourself a hole." Nick said with a pointed glare.

"No I don't think it's enough, I am intrigued, the recording was started just after you entered the room, why are you only showing us this bit?"

"Because it is the only part which contains any evidence-"

Nick cut her off with a glare. Tony coughed and continued, drawing everyone's attention.

"What I am saying is, why are you using the sound recording and not the visual recording?"

"I didn't know it existed. Look, what does it matter either way, Loki was brainwashed, I know I am not the only person at this table that can identify the affects that has on the body." she replied aiming it at Natasha.

"Jada, I believe you still have time on your shift." Nick said, implying that she should leave before Natasha did something.

"If she leaves I am disbanding the trial and we will continue at a later date."Steve said with a pointed glare at Nick. Jada sat back down as Nick started to speak again.

"Then disband it, Jada still has work to do."

"Fine." Jada snapped, getting up and pressing the button for the lift as Thor got up and walked towards her. The doors opened finally and both of them stepped in in silence, waiting for the door to now close.

"I would like to thank you, for trying to help Loki when the others would not even think of it." Thor said as they started down to his cell.

"I barely know him, I just don't think that he should be imprisoned for something that was out of his control. I mean, yes he did kill eighty people and we can't let him get away scot free. But we should at least take it into consideration." Jada replied as she crossed her arms.

"You have a good view on the world, I like that. It will help my brother."

"Trust me, it took time to gain such a view."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This one is shorter, but hopefully it leaves you with a few questions that will be solved in later chapters. Enjoy**

She scanned her eye and pushed open the door, a smile on her face.

"Hello again." Loki said, looking up from the book she had brought for him after hearing that he was new to earth literature.

"I come with good news and not so good food." she said as she handed him the food through the small slit in the cell. Loki rolled his eyes as he sat down and started to eat.

"The news?" he asked in between mouthfuls. Jada sat down on the chair by the computer and took in a breath.

"The idiots upstairs have finally started to listen to me about your case and have decided that your sentence should be shorter, you have only been given five years, isn't that good?" she asked as she tapped her feet idly on the floor as she waited for his reply.

"That is good, I suppose. I would rather have my powers back but five years without them is not so bad as a lifetime." he replied, a small spark in his eye.

"That's what I thought, so I bargained with them and the result is this. Are you listening, cause this is very important?" she asked, even though she knew he was listening.

"I am now officially your only guardian, I think you scared off all of the others, plus, if you are a good boy, you may get you powers back in half of that." she said, unable to keep the grin from her face.

"Beg your pardon? I may get my powers back?" Loki said as he put his food down.

"Yep, but only if you are good."

Her smile was infectious as Loki started to grin at the prospect of his powers back.

"What classes as good?" Loki asked after a moments pause. Jada span around to face him again, having turned to log herself into the computer, and thought on this.

"Well, not killing people would be a start."

"You know I cannot kill people at the moment. Besides, why would I anymore, we both know that they only died because it was not me."

Jada conceded the point with a small smile.

"That is true, but I have a question."

Loki raised an eyebrow, telling her to continue.

"How long did you think you could fool me, I know you can still create a projection at the very least?"

Loki looked as though he was about to protest but then she sighed and levelled a glare at him and he though better of it.

"Okay, fine fair enough. How long have you known?"

"A couple of weeks, only when I saw the reflection of two of you in the mirror on the back wall."

"It did not work on you?"

"No. It's how I was rais- how I was engineered. I am the perfect human, nothing phases me and nothing abnormal can be seen by me. My mind simple rejects the notion unless I know it exists in which case I can override my mind."

Loki looked at her as he stood up and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What do you mean it is how you are- were- engineered? My magic always works on simple human minds."

She smiled and shook her head.

"No, well yes. But mine has been engineered so that it is more of a computer, I had a brain defect at birth, my brain memory was already eidetic. They added a small computer in my head when I was a child. They invaded my head and messed with it, tinkering with the wires until they got what they wanted." she raised her hands to her head, as though trying to stop a noise.

Loki stepped forwards and went to place his hands on the barrier before stopping.

"What? What is wrong?"

Jada brought her knees up to her chest and sunk in on herself.

"Jada!"

She jumped and reached under the computer table, grabbing a gun and aiming it at him. She levelled it at his chest before letting out a groan and dropping the gun, falling to the floor. She wrapped her hands around her head and leant it against her knees.

"Jada?" he knelt down and looked at her as she grew tighter in her ball.

"I need to kill Nicholas Fur- no I don't. I need to protect my friend- you need to kill Nicholas Fury." she started crying on the floor as the door opened and Tony Stark stepped in in his Iron Man suit, very cautious. Jada reached for the gun she had dropped and aimed as she sat up.

"Where is Nicholas J Fury?" she asked as she aimed the gun at Tony's head. He raised his hand and aimed it at her.

"I mean you no harm Jada, but if you fire that weapon I will fire at you."

She fired her gun as the helmet closed over his head, the bullet bouncing off. Tony closed his hand and a small dart was fired into her neck. Her brown eyes widened and she lowered her gun.

"I warned you." he said as her limbs went numb and he picked her up. She slumped against the suit as Tony carried her out of the room, scanning his retina on the way out. He stopped and turned to look at Loki as he stood up again.

"When I come back, we can talk drinks if you want." he said before he left with a cursing Jada.

He opened the door to the infirmary with a glance in the scanner, knowing that the best person to deal with her was already in the room. JARVIS had already informed Natasha of what had happened. Natasha stood up immediately and took in the cursing form of Jada as Tony lay her down. She didn't say a word of greeting to him as she turned her attention to what she was saying.

"I need to kill Nicholas J Fury. Where is he?" she growled as she lay useless on the bed. Natasha cast a glance at Tony before speaking.

"How strong a dose is that?"

"Strong enough for your average human."

Natasha let out a low growl as Jada started to move again, testing her hands.

"She's not average. I thought you would have read her files."

"That is not my job, unless I am the one hiring them. She's a SHEILD agent and a one time member of STRIKE, it wasn't my job."

Jada smiled and sat up, grabbing Tony by his helmet and forcing him to the floor.

"I will ask again. Where is Nicholas J Fury?"

"Black Widow. That is what you are isn't it. You're the one after me, the last one." Natasha started talking to distract her.

"You are a Black Widow? You look weak."

"Yeah, well they taught me better than they taught you. They taught me things you could only wish to know."

"Like what? What could I possible want to know that I can't gain through force or seduction?" Jada asked as she stopped strangling Tony.

"The codeword used on rogue students, the one that works on all widows. Butter nut." she said as she gripped the bed tightly, it still worked on her. Jada's eyes widened and she fell to the floor as she relived her worst and best moment. The day she stopped being the Black Widow. The day she took her finger from the trigger. The day she was meant to kill Nicholas J Fury.

"Jada? Are you alright now?" Natasha asked as she leant down towards the younger woman. Jada nodded and sat up.

"I am now."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As you can probably tell there has been time passing between each of the chapters, at least a week I would say. This chapter is no different, except from now on it is likely to be less like weeks, more like hours. I hope you enjoy it, can you guess which film this is taking place during?**

She scanned her eye before casting a glance over her shoulder, tapping her fingers as the door opened slowly. She entered the room and started to tie her hair up as Loki stood and watched her, glancing at the clock.

"You are early, your shift doesn't start for another half hour."

"Yeah, well screw the shifts." Jada replied as the door closed with a resounding thunk. She took in a deep, wheezy breath and turned away from the door, running towards his cell.

"JARVIS, I need you to set up everything I need to get Loki and I out of here. Including how to unlock the cell." she yelled up to the ceiling. A blue light fell onto Loki's cell as JARVIS's voice sounded in the room.

"Authorisation?"

Jada sighed as she glanced at the door.

"Fury, Jada." she replied. The system showed up, a hand scanner and other pieces of technology that she had slowly become accustomed to. She flicked through the pieces of the database and pressed her hand against the scanner before speaking into the speaker that JARVIS provided.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked as she cast a glance over her shoulder, the door creaking.

"JARVIS, is that door locked?" she asked, ignoring Loki's question.

"No. I cannot lock that door without high authorisation."

"Lock it on my authorisation."

The door clicked and someone cursed on the other side as they realised that the door was locked.

"Jada, what is going on?"

"I need you to press your hand against the scanner, now." she said, brown eyes frantically going through pages of information that appeared on the screen in front of her.

Loki raised his hand tentatively as she locked eyes with him.

"I have to get us both out of here. It is part of my job description, you are not allowed out of my sight." she answered, finally registering his question.

"What is wrong?"

She sighed and blew a stray strand out of her eyes.

"Have you heard of HYDRA? They are a super, kill all and end all, group that is basically the exact opposite of us. Apparently they worked their way inside SHEILD and have found out about us."

"Us? I know I am a god that can easily aid them in concurring the world, but what can you offer them?" he asked as the scanner passed over his eye.

"Didn't I tell you? I have been engineered to be the perfect human, it's why I can't see your illusions. To you that means I am puny and weak, to humans though." she let out a dry laugh.

"What?"

"It means I am the perfect weapon."

"Override; Rumlow, Brock."

Jada turned from the controls and swore.

"JARVIS, does that actually override me?" she asked, turning her head between the two things that currently held her attention.

"I am afraid it does, Miss Jada."

"Damn. Override; Goodwin, Amelia." she said, hands running through her hair as she turned back to face Loki, the cell opening to let him out.

He stepped out looking a bit dazed as she walked to the computer and pulled something out from underneath the desk. It was a small, sealed box full of gold and green wisps. She handed it to him before turning and looking around the room.

"JARVIS?"

"The air vent in the left hand corner of the room, it goes in a straight line, the second grate you come across you want to get out."

"Thank you. Loki, open that thing now." she said as she turned and looked him up and down before sighing and grabbing it off of him.

She turned the top left and leant close to it whispering Open. The box opened with a click and she handed it back to him as the wisps climbed up his arms. He let go of the box with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we have to leave before they unlock it." she said as she started to the corner and jumped, grabbing the grate. She hung for a second before she pressed her feet against the wall and pulled down with all of her weight. It creaked and baulked, the screws coming undone as she let go and landed on the floor.

"You alright with my bum in your face or would you rather go first?" she asked as she zipped up her jacket. She turned as something screwed into the floor outside the door which was quickly followed by a loud boom and the door caving slightly.

"JARVIS?"

"Door integrity at 57%" the AI replied. Jada shook her head and jumped into the vent.

"Looks like you don't get a choice. Come on." she said as she started to crawl down the shaft. Loki looked around the room as the door was hit again.

"Door integrity 32% I suggest you leave now sir." Loki nodded at the AI's suggestion and jumped into the vent.

Jada turned slightly and looked over her shoulder at him with a weak smile before turning back and crawling further along the tunnel.

"Sorry for the view."

"It is alright, it can hardly be helped."

"True." she whispered back as a grate passed under his hands. Five minutes later she stopped and rolled onto her back.

"This is our stop. From here we get into one of the cars and get as far from here as possible." she said before rolling back over and using the momentum to aid the strike with her feet. The grate hit the floor a second before she did, looking around the room before running to the nearest car as Loki jumped down. She grabbed the keys off the table as she ran past and turned the key, unlocking the car.

"In." All politeness gone. "JARVIS, open the garage door, please." she continued as she jumped into the drivers side and pushed the key into the ignition. Loki jumped into the passenger side seat as she belted herself in.

"Seatbelt." she said as she revved the car. He looked at her with a frown before she tapped the belt across her chest. He looked over his shoulder and saw the belt hanging behind him. He grabbed it and pressed it into the lock as the garage door opened. Jada smirked nervously as she put the car in drive and pressed the gas.

Loki grabbed at his seatbelt as she drove out of the premises, holding her right hand out to him, the bracelet with the chip in hitting her wrist noiselessly.

"Take it off." she said, glancing between him and the bracelet. He raised a black eyebrow and gently took her wrist.

"Why?" he asked, his voice cautious.

"It's our only link to JARVIS, but they can trace me from it, and therefore you as well." she said as she took her eyes off of the road to look at him before turning back. Loki nodded and undid the clasp on it, she withdrew her hand and pressed the button for the window before putting it back on the steering wheel.

"Throw it." she said as he nodded and threw it out the window, the bracelet vanishing quickly. Jada let out a light laugh and shook her head.

"I had meant gently, but hey ho." she said into the silence that fell. Loki looked down at his hands before speaking.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." she replied with a smile. Loki looked at her, taking in the way her brows seemed to be furrowed, even though she had a smile on her lips. The sunlight made her look warmer, the fluorescents that lit his cell made her seem washed out. He shook his head and she cast a look at him before he turned away and looked around the car.

"What?" she asked as she turned left at the intersection.

"Nothing. You look different in the sun, that is all." he replied as he looked out of the window.

"Oh. Alright then." she replied as she started looking along the road.

"Where are we going?" he asked, looking at the busy roads they were passing, the people passing by not bothering to look at them.

"One of my safe houses, but first we have to trade cars, something less conspicuous." she said as she looked in the back mirror.

"Preferably soon." she continued as the car shifted up a gear. Loki leant against the seat and watched as the buildings shrank and trees started to spring up between them. Jada was glancing behind them more often then she had been previously.

"What is wrong?" Loki asked, sitting up and leaning forward.

"Nothing, just looking for a place where we can swap cars." she replied before turning left into a small garage. A few cars littered the pumps as she turned the engine off and got out, gesturing for Loki to do the same. She ducked her head as she walked to the small shop inside, glancing at Loki before he did so as well.

"SHEILD have eyes everywhere. We need to change who we are, but camera's won't catch your illusions." she said in reply to his raised eyebrow as she pushed open the door. She looked up and glanced around the shop, taking in the cameras and the way they were pointed.

"5 cameras, one facing directly at us. There is a clothing isle in the back, along with a small restaurant." she said as she started to the back.

"Follow me exactly." she said as she started down the second isle from the door, skirting around the camera angled down the row. She looked up at the row of clothes and frowned, there wasn't much of a selection.

"Grab a couple of t-shirts, a jacket and a scarf. I'll be back" she said as she grabbed a t-shirt that read _'soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur.'_ on the front, she assumed it continued on the back. Loki looked along the isle as she walked into the restaurant, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a piece of paper and the keys to the car.

He heard her scuff her foot along the floor before falling, her hand hitting a table with a loud slap whilst the other made no sound at all. Loki grabbed a t-shirt and a long sleeved t-shirt before picking a jacket and scarf. It was olive green and felt soft under his thumb. He looked up as Jada came back in and walked down the isle next to the clothing isle, grabbing something Loki couldn't see.

"Come on, can't be in here forever." she said as he walked over to her. He noticed that she now had a pair of scissors and some hair bands in her small pile. She smiled at the t-shirt he had picked out and put her things by the till. Loki followed suit and stood beside her as the man added up the cost of everything.

"That'll be $43'15." he said. Jada felt around in her pocket before grabbing a couple of notes and handing them to the man. He looked at them both before smiling and handing her the change as she signed something with her hands. Loki recognised it as sign language, she had gotten bored one day and had started to teach him, but he didn't understand what she had said.

"Where you two going hen, cause if you're looking for somewhere where you can get it on then I suggest-"

"We are not a couple. We're just friends, we were meeting up with some of our other friends here to go on a road trip." Jada said, the lie falling easily. Loki smirked at her, she showed no sign that she had in fact lied, he put it down to her training.

"Oh, well. Sorry for assuming."

"It's okay. Hey, where are your loos, you do have some right?" she asked as she grabbed the bags from the till.

"Through the door and on your right."

"Cheers." she said as she started to the door, Loki tailing behind her as she stopped outside the loos.

"Go in the mens, get changed. I need to cut my hair, I won't be long."

"Wait, your cutting your hair?" Loki said as he stopped short of the door to the loo.

"Easiest way to change your appearance." she stated as she pushed the door open and locked it behind her.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she put the bag on the side by the sink. She grabbed the scissors and broke the plastic, throwing it in the bin near her. Looking in the mirror she placed her fingers just below her ear, grabbing the hair with two fingers. She cut it and 6 inches fell into the sink. She looked down at it before continuing. When she was done she ran her hands through her hair, ruffling it and splashing her face with water. With a quick look in the mirror she pulled off her jacket and grabbed one of the shirts from the bag, leaving the slogan tee for bed wear.

She pushed the sleeves of her leather up and coiled the grey scarf around her neck as she stepped out. Loki was waiting for her outside as she grabbed the keys from her pocket.

"Shall we?" she asked as she span them around her finger.

"I suppose we better." Loki replied as she walked over to a small family car and unlocked it. She stopped short of getting into the car and grabbed he bag off of Loki, reaching in for the hair band. She scooped his hair up high on his head and twisted it loosely, tying it into a bun.

"Sorry, it probably feels ridiculous."

"It looks ridiculous." he said as she walked over to her side and got in the car. He ran a hand up to the bun and she slapped his hand away.

"Stop it. In hiding, remember?"

"Do I have to look ridiculous to be in such a state?" he asked as he looked her dead in the eye.

"Yes. If I have to cut my hair then you have to tie yours up."

"Fine." he said with a sigh as she turned the ignition.


	4. Chapter 4

Jada let out a wide yawn as she turned the engine off and stretched. Loki looked outside, trying to see any landmarks, but only seeing darkness. Jada got out of the car, slamming the door before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small torch. Turning it on as Loki got out, the light bounced off the windows of a bungalow.

"Come on, lets get inside." Jada said, her voice low as she pulled out a key from her pocket, the light shining on it as she checked to see if it was the right one. The door opened with a click, Jada entering first. She blindly felt around for the light switch before smiling as her hand connected with it. The lights flickered on and they both blinked their eyes several times as they stepped inside. Jada dropped the key on the small table by the door and closed it behind Loki.

"Is this your home?" Loki asked as he looked around, noting the thick layer of dust on the bookcase.

"It's my house, not my home."

"What is the difference?" Loki asked as Jada walked over to the fridge and checked inside, glad that the weekly delivery had been taken in and the old food taken out.

"A house is a building, something you use to keep you alive. A home is family, it's solace after a bad dream. This is not a home, it is too bland, too empty to be a home." she replied as she closed the fridge and walked down a corridor, her voice echoing.

"I see. I do not think I have had a home." Loki said quietly.

"You did, at least for a few years, if what Thor says is anything to go by."

"How is you hearing that good?" Loki asked as he started to follow her down the corridor. Jada leant out of a doorway and turned the light off.

"I was trained to be the best a human can be, of course I can hear that well. This is your room by the way."

"My room?" Loki asked as he stepped into the room, looking around before flipping the switch to get a better look.

"Yeah, sorry it's not a palace. You don't get a whole floor."

"That is not what I meant, I was merely amazed that this place had more than one bedroom." Loki replied quickly as she smiled and left the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed, Loki. Now please, you've been quiet all day, can you keep any questions until tomorrow?"

Loki nodded and she closed the door that lead to her room, taking the plastic bag with her. Jada sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she lay down on the bed, a puff of dust coming off the cover. She stayed like that until the pain drained from her muscles and she sat up, pulling out the other T-shirt and changing. She laid back down and turned her head at the sound of metal clinking against the headboard. A pair of handcuffs were attached to the side and she looked at them with tired eyes, expecting them to move and lock around her wrist. She sighed when they didn't, and rolled over, opening the drawer and pulling out the key.

She woke as the door to her room opened. She grabbed the gun from the drawer and aimed it at their chest.

"Do you always sleep with a gun?" he asked as she groaned and put the gun down.

"Have you heard of knocking?" she asked as she reached into the drawer and unlocked the handcuffs.

"I have, though that does not mean that I do it."

She laughed and rubbed her wrist as she sat up.

"Why do you sleep with handcuffs?" he asked as she threw the key on top of the chest.

"Because I do."

"That is not really an answer."

"Loki." she glared at him and he fell quiet as she sat up. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine. Yourself?"

"Alright, no nightmares yet." she replied as she got up and walked out of the room and went into the small kitchen, opening the fridge.

"That s good. What are you doing?" he asked as she grabbed a box of cereal from a cupboard and poured it into a bowl.

"Making breakfast. You want some?" Jada replied holding up the box so that he could see the writing. Loki shrugged and walked over to her, sitting in the plastic stool opposite her. He watched as she put the box down and walked over to the fridge, grabbing some milk from it and pouring it in the bowl. She pushed it towards him and grabbed another bowl, doing the same for herself.

They ate quietly. Loki knew he should wait until they had eaten before asking the hundreds of questions buzzing around his head. He finished before her and pushed the bowl aside. He asked the first question almost as soon as she finished.

"Who made you a super soldier?"

"Wha- Jees let me finish." swallow. "A group called the red room, working for the KGB."

"What's the KGB?"

"It was the main intelligence agency for the Soviet Union, until it broke up." she replied easily as she picked up their bowls and walked over to the sink.

"Why does Goodwin, Amelia override?"

"Because it is my birth name. But I don't go by that anymore, it's tainted."

"By what?"

"Red room."

"What did the red room do to you?"

"It turned me into a black widow." she replied as she sat back down.

"What's a black widow?"

"Well, gods are we actually doing this? A black widow agent is some one specially trained in espionage and assassination. A group of 24 girls, from the age of 6-12 are taught to kill and fight. By the end of the course there is only one left. That one is taken into a room where things are done to her. It varies from time to time but Natasha and I got similar abilities. I have a strand of the super soldier serum in me, which allows me to do the things that I do, and I also have the chip in my brain."

"What does the chip actually do?"

"It acts as storage for long term knowledge. Although my natural memory is pretty eidetic it enhances it further. Enabling me to remember languages I haven't spoken in years and how to use weapons I haven't held in just as long."

"Why do you cuff yourself to the bed?"

"Red room. They used to cuff us so we didn't escape."

"Why do you sleep with a gun?"

"Red room again."

"How old are you?"

"27."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They were killed in a bomb. I had no family that could look after me, I became an orphan."

"How did the red room find you?" Loki asked, realising that his questions were probably starting to annoy her.

"I was an orphan. My only relative was my grandma. They already knew of my existence because they are rumoured to have had my great uncle as a member."

"Who's your great uncle?"

"James Barnes. Can we stop?" she asked as she stood up and walked over to the sofa.

"Sure. Sorry."

"It's okay. You wanna play a video game?" she asked as she turned on the television.

"What's a video game?" he asked as he walked over to the sofa. She handed him a white wii controller and put in a disk.

"It's a game that you play using a screen, either your tv screen or computer screen. I'll teach you." she said as the game powered up. He sat down next to her as she clicked through the screens. They got to a screen that was split in half and she turned to look at him.

"Press the A button, the one under your thumb."

"What does it do?"

"It registers that there is a second player." Jada replied as he pressed the button. A second cart appeared, on the right.

"What? Who am I? What is that?"

"It's a cart, this is a racing game. If you press the up, down, left and right buttons you can choose who you are. At the moment your one of the main characters, Luigi."

"So I just press this button and I can change who I am?" he asked as he pressed the down button. He changed to a different character, bowser. Loki looked like he was trying not to let go of the controller in startled amazement. Jada stifled a laugh as she chose her mii.

"Once you've decided who you want you press A. the game will change screens." she said. Loki looked over at her before going back up to Luigi and pressing A.

The screen changed to the different courses they could choose from as Jada put down the controller and reached under the sofa, pulling a gun out before turning and getting onto her knee.

"Dammit Clint, atleast knock." she said before putting the gun back. Loki stared at her.

"Do you keep guns everywhere."

"Shut up Loki."

"I got your message." Clint said as he walked over to them. "Arent you going to say hi?" he asked, watching Loki closely.

"If you had knocked then yeah, I would've said hi. You need to stop walking into my houses."

"How did you get in?" Loki asked as Clint sat on the floor.

"I'm a spy and master asassain, a lock is nothing."


End file.
